starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I
El Destructor Estelar clase ''Victoria I, también conocido como '''Destructor clase ''Victoria I' y '''Destructor Estelar clase ''Victoria I, era una nave de guerra diseñada para la defensa planetaria, asaltos planetarios, como apoyo a tropas en tierra y para combate nave a nave. Fue utilizado por la República Galáctica durante la mitad de las Guerras Clon, por el Imperio Galáctico y el Sector Corporativo durante la Guerra Civil GalácticaImperial Sourcebook y por la Confederación durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica.Legado de la Fuerza Características Dimensiones thumb|left|180px|Esquema de un [[Destructor Estelar/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I.]] El Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I tenía 900 metros de largo, poco más de la mitad del tamaño del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]]. A diferencia de los diseños de Destructores Estelares posteriores, la clase Victoria I poseía la capacidad de entrar en los niveles superiores de una atmosfera planetaria. Esto le dio a la nave una ventaja decisiva a la hora de involucrarse en operaciones de ataque terrestre, que eran también para lo que estaban diseñadas. Además, la clase Victoria I podía perseguir nave que quisieran escapar entrando a un planeta. Un conjunto de alas de maniobra atmosférica se encontraban a lo largo de los flancos de la nave. A algunas variantes de la clase Victoria I se les quito el conjunto de alas de maniobra atmosférica. Los Destructores Estelares de este tipo lucharon en la Operación Mano Sombría, notablemente en la Batalla de Balmorra.Imperio Oscuro II Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos A pesar de tener varias décadas de uso, el casco y los escudos de la clase Victoria I eran todavía bastante pesados en comparación con los de otras naves utilizadas durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Esta clase estaba equipada con 10 baterías turboláser cuádruples, 40 baterías turboláser dobles, 80 tubos de misiles de concusión y 10 proyectores de rayo tractor. Debido a su revestimiento de duracero de grado 9095-T8511, se decía que las naves de la clase Victoria I podían combatir contra un [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|crucero pesado clase Acorazado]], estando los dos quietos.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire Complemento Un solo Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I requería 4.798 tripulantes y 402 artilleros para el funcionamiento óptimo, además, podía transportar hasta 2.040 tropas, 8.100 toneladas de carga, varios vehículos terrestres como los AT-AT y dos escuadrones de cazas estelares. [[Archivo:SWArmandaCoverArt.png|thumb|200px|Un par de Destructores clase Victoria I luchando contra las fuerzas de la Rebelión.]] Sistema de propulsión La mayor desventaja de la clase Victoria I era el bajo consumo de sus motores iónicos LF9, que no podían producir la suficiente aceleración para poder perseguir naves más nuevas y rápidas, permitiéndoles escapar en un combate nave contra nave. Este defecto se corrigió en la limitada clase ''Victoria II'', producida poco antes del alzamiento del Imperio. Algunas variantes de la clase Victoria I fueron diseñadas con tres propulsores principales y cuatro propulsores auxiliares, como la más grande clase Imperial. Otros, como el Harrow y el ''Protector'', tenían dos propulsores principales y dos propulsores auxiliares encajados en medio.''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' Los Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I poseían un hipermotor Clase 1.0, asiéndolos más rápidos que los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial, permitiendo a las naves de la clase Victoria I alcanzar sus destinos en la mitad de tiempo. Historia Origen en la República [[Archivo:Victory_cross_section.jpg|thumb|left|200px|sección transversal de la clase Victoria I.]] Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon y con la introducción de la [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|nave de asalto clase Acclamator]], el Gran Director de Rendili ordenó a espías industriales y a los diseñadores de naves que buscaran una manera de frenar la iniciativa de Kuat en nuevos contratos con la República.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections Los dos rivales en construcción de naves, Motores Estelares Rendili y Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, se embarcaron posteriormente en una proyecto de diseño colaborativo mientras la guerra aún estaba en sus primeras fases. Este se llamó “Proyecto Iniciativa Victoria”, dando como resultado la clase Victoria. Este diseño de Walex Blissex se convirtió en un desafiante directo de la [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|clase Venator]] de Kuat. Un grupo, todavía en desarrollo, de Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I fue desplegado para defender el Sector 0 contra la flota de la Tecno Unión, compuesta por Cruceros de batalla Bulwark Mark I, que habían escapado del bloqueo de Foerost. El rompimiento de este bloqueo dio como resultado el desplegué de la “Flota Victoria” seis meses antes de lo previsto. A pesar de esto, la mayoría de estas naves no fueron desplegadas hasta que Palpatine disolvió la República Galáctica y estableció el gobierno Imperial. Una subclase conocida como la clase ''Victoria II'' fue introducida después de las Guerras Clon.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Mejorada con nuevos motores de iones de Motores Hoersch-Kessel, Inc., para reemplazar los motores iónicos LF9 de poca potencia, y cambiando los tubos de misiles de concusión por cañones de iones y turbolásers extra; esta variante fue diseñada para el combate espacial. Esta nueva clase era extremadamente muy similar a su predecesor. Muy pocos Destructores Estelares clase Victoria II fueron construidos, ya que fueron introducidos no mucho antes que la clase Imperial, que los suplanto en el papel de combate espacial. Servicio Imperial El número abundante de Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y la creciente popularidad de la serie Imperial entre la Flota Imperial llevó a muchos Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I a ser desmantelados o vendidos a grupos como la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, que compró 520. La mayoría de los Destructores Estelares de la clase Victoria I que todavía estaban en servicio Imperial cerca de la Era Imperial fueron asignados a roles de defensa planetaria. [[Archivo:Vsd1-eaw.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I en una formación de ataque con un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] y cazas estelares Serie TIE.]] Dentro de la Armada Imperial, los Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I fueron considerados como los segundos [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]] para la mayoría de las operaciones en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, contra piratas y Rebeldes. El orden de batalla consideraba a un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I como el equivalente a dos [[Crucero mediano clase Ataque|cruceros clase Ataque]]. Los escuadrones pesados tenían a menudo Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I; ellos acompañaban a los Destructores Estelares más grandes, a los Cruceros Estelares, y a los Acorazados en asaltos mayores. Al igual que en la Batalla de Ciutric, mientras que los otros Destructores Estelares usaban sus turbolásers para quitarle los escudos a las naves capitales enemigas, los Destructores clase Victoria eran utilizados para lanzar grandes cantidades de misiles de concusión contras los cascos ahora desprotegidos. La capacidad de perseguir a los enemigos dentro de las atmósferas planetarias también hizo de la clase Victoria I una parte invaluable en muchos escuadrones Imperiales. Una desventaja de la clase Victoria I era su baja velocidad, lo que dificultaba su despliegue y permitía a los enemigos más rápidos escapar de una persecución. Durante la Batalla de Denab, el comandante Rebelde pudo derrotar a las escuadras Imperiales una a una antes de que pudieran traer refuerzos, demostrando que el poder de fuego de la clase Victoria no era suficiente. Después de eso, los tácticos Imperiales vieron la necesidad de asignar naves de apoyo, como Interdictor, [[Crucero mediano clase Ataque|cruceros Ataque]], y [[Crucero ligero clase Carrack/Leyendas|cruceros Carrack]], para compensar la deficiencia de la clase Victoria I.The Star Wars Sourcebook .]] Mientras que Thrawn era Vice-Almirante, había comandado naves de la clase Victoria I tales como el ''Leal'' y el Scelto, al igual que el Almirante Harkov comando el Protector. Unas de las naves más notables de esta clase eran el ''Bombardero'' y el ''Cruzado'', por exterminar a los notorios piratas Eyttyrmin Batiiv durante la Batalla de Khuiumin; Los piratas eran conscientes de que el ataque Imperial era inminente, pero estaban confiados en su capacidad para derrotar a un par de “anticuados” Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I. Cuando el Gran Almirante Thrawn tomó el control del Imperio, éste hizo que la clase Victoria I volviera a sus deberes en primera línea, debido a la falta de naves más grandes y poderosas como la clase Imperial. Servicio en la Alianza Galáctica Después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres comisiono una versión actualizada de la clase Victoria I para usarlo como cazador de piratas. Algunos de estas nuevas naves estaban equipados con grandes torretas en el casco superior, cada una contenía un enorme rayo tractor “remolcador de asteroides”, vendido a las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica por Lando Calrissian. Antes de la Guerra del Enjambre, los killiks secuestraron un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria de la Alianza Galáctica, el Almirante Ackbar, que había sido utilizado por la Alianza Galáctica para el bloqueo de la Nebulosa Utegetu, los killiks lo utilizaron para su invasión a la Ascendencia Chiss. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Victory_size.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria (abajo) se muestra a escala con un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial (1.600 m).]] El Destructor Estelar clase Victoria fue desarrollado a partir de un prototipo de Destructor Estelar creado por Colin Cantwell para [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]].Star Wars: Chronicles El Destructor Estelar clase Victoria fue mencionado por primera vez en la novela de Brian Daley Han Solo's Revenge por el Director Territorial de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Odumin. En The New Essential Chronology se menciona que la clase Victoria era el producto del "Proyecto Iniciativa Victoria". Esto ató a la clase Victoria en el esquema de nombres usado por otras grandes naves de la república de la época, las cuales tenían nombres basados en latín que terminaban en -tor, como la clase Venator, la clase Mandator y la clase Imperator. "Víctor" (pronunciación en ingles) viene del latín vincere, victum que significa "Victoria". Las estadísticas de juego de rol publicadas por West End Games originalmente dieron a la clase Victoria I ochenta tubos de misiles de concusión, con un número desconocido de misiles. Esto se ajustó más tarde a veinte tubos con cuatro misiles cada uno por el libro Starships of the Galaxy, publicado por Wizards of the Coast. Sin embargo, en X-wing: Isard's Revenge, los "ochenta tubos lanzadores de misiles de concusiones" del Sabiduría, un Destructor Estelar clase Victoria, y las baterías de misiles de sus naves hermanas, el Fuego Seloniano y Fuego de Corusca, jugaron un papel importante en el argumento de la historia. Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra es la primera fuente que describe detalles de la clase Victoria que parecen representar grandes cañones que flanquean la superestructura del puente, similar a los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y Venator. Una comparación usando el programa de edición de mapas del juego (que utiliza el motor de representación tridimensional del juego y representa las tres naves en proporción apropiada entre sí) muestra que estos cañones son aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de las unidades correspondientes en los destructores más grandes. Por lo tanto, la presencia de los cañones en el modelo de la clase Victoria en el juego es probablemente un efecto secundario imprevisto de que simplemente sea una versión reducida y modificada del modelo de clase Imperial I. Apariciones *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Starfall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' * *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la ASC Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Productos de Motores Estelares Rendili Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I